riskofrainfandomcom-20200222-history
Shrines (Risk of Rain 2)
Risk of Rain 2 expands upon the Shrine system by adding several new shrines and shop types, on top of those seen in the original. Any items unlocked by at least one player in the game are available. As shrines and shops drop the item onto the ground, one player can pay for them and another may pick them up. The only exception is the Blood Shrine. Shrines Chance Offer money, in the hopes of receiving a random item of random rarity (including Equipment). The cost increases with each use (including failed uses). Up to two items can be received per shrine. Blood Max three uses. Offer health to receive money. Takes 50%, then 75%, then 93% of your health, adding money to your wallet; the profits are not shared between teammates in multiplayer. Combat Single-use. Summons one or more random (map-appropriate) enemies for you to fight, usually slightly more powerful than current spawns. Higher difficulty means more, stronger enemies. Mountain Single-use. Increases difficulty; double the bosses, double the loot! Can be stacked up to thrice if three separate Mountain Shrines spawn, but doing so will almost certainly spawn Elite Bosses. Defeating the boss after using two Shrines of the Mountain completes the Ascendant Challenge, and unlocks the Royal Capacitor Equipment for future playthroughs. As these Shrines also increase the likelihood of an Elite Boss to spawn, they are useful when chasing the Deicide Challenge. Adds a special icon over the Teleporter, making it easier to see. Altar of Gold A single-use, extremely rare, type of shrine thats similar in appearance to the shrine of chance, but coated with gold. Offer a substantial sum of gold (compared to other map purchases) and it will spawn a "Gold Orb" on the Teleporter that will spawn a Gold Portal upon defeating the Teleporter boss(es). Taking this golden portal will put you in the Gilded Coast, which is currently the only secret stage of the game. Woods Max three uses. If you offer money to this shrine, an aura of healing appears around it. This healing aura heals you based on your max health. This shrine can only be found in the distant roost, A.K.A. the first stage with a lot of trees. Fully upgrading a Shrine of the Woods completes the One With The Woods Challenge, and unlocks the Gnarled Woodsprite Equipment for future playthroughs. Shops & Chests Pod A small pill-shaped pod that grants a small amount of money and experience when opened. No cost to open. Chest A small standard chest that costs a modest amount of money to open. Usually contains a Common item, with a small chance to get an item, and an even lower chance to get a instead. Large Chest A larger chest with three heavy bars on top. Costs two to three times as much as a regular chest to unlock, but the item within is always or instead. Legendary Chest An even larger golden chest that costs a lot of money to open, but always contains a item. They are rare spawn on most maps and first appear in the fourth world. More than one can spawn, but there is always one in a tight cave in the middle of the map in the fourth world. Cloaked Chest A free version of a normal chest which is entirely invisible. Locating these generally requires the Radar scanner. If you can locate one of these chests, they are entirely free. Rusted Chest A unique chest that only spawns if a player is in possession of a Rusted Key. These are free to open, and the rarity of the item inside scales with the number of Rusted Keys held by the player. Multishop Offers a choice of three items; once any one item is purchased, the other two are locked off and inaccessible. One or more may be random items of a given rarity (indicated by a giant ? with a rarity-colored border). All items on offer are the same rarity. 3D Printer Converts a random held item into the specific item shown by the printer. Only takes items of the same rarity. Can be used an infinite number of times, limited only by the number of same-rarity items you have to convert. A printer that makes items is called Mili-Tech Printer. Lunar Newt Altar Costs 1 Lunar Coin. If used before initiating the teleporter boss battle, it spawns a 'blue orb' that then turns into a Blue Portal upon completing the teleporter event. The portal leads to the Bazaar Between Time. The Bazaar sells four random items for 2 Coins each, and offers the possibility to "Reforge" random items of the same rarity for a specific or item. The Bazaar is also where players can unlock the Artificer for 10 Lunar Coins. If used after the initial the battle, the orb won't spawn, but the coin is still spent. Lunar Pod Costs 1 Lunar Coin to open, and contains 1 random Item. Order Costs 1 Lunar Coin to activate, single-use. Converts all currently-held items of a given rarity into a single item of that rarity that you also currently hold. Can be very strong (e.g. converting all your white items into Soldier's Syringes for a huge boost to attack speed) but could also do something terrible like turn a pile of useful items into nothing but Wax Quails. Category:Risk of Rain 2 Category:Gameplay